


Wookies In Silk Robes

by heathenseyes



Category: Chuck - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, First Kiss, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-24
Updated: 2010-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heathenseyes/pseuds/heathenseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck was pretty certain he'd never view Star Wars in the same light ever again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wookies In Silk Robes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything! Be warned though, there is slash ahead.

Chuck had dreamed of being Chewbacca the Wookie when he had been a kid and it had helped in those childhood fantasies that even as a child Chuck had been taller than the rest of his class. All elbows and knees, heck, even now he still retained some bit of the gangling clumsiness that he had never been able to quite out grow.

And to Chuck's knowledge he'd been the only one with that particular aspiration.

All of his other friends wanted to be Han Solo or Luke Skywalker or, in Morgan's case, Yoda. Chuck had never dreamt that high though. He'd never wanted the responsibility that Luke had to shoulder, Yoda…well, that could kind of go with out too many explanations there, and Han Solo....

Han was everything that Chuck would have loved to have been. He was daring and debonair, a leader, a liar, a pirate... every little boy's fantasy, the epitome of cool.

Chuck could have never been Han Solo.

Even as a child, Chuck knew that he could have never been that cool. He knew he could never be that daring, he could never be any of those things.

No. Instead, he was Chewbacca the Wookie.

This had suited him just fine. Of all the Star Wars characters, Chuck could see himself sharing many of the Wookie's traits. Or at least he had some of Chewbacca's traits. Chewie wasn't a leader, he never wanted to be. Chewie was the loyal companion who would follow Han Solo where ever he went; he'd be the back up man for when things got a little too heated....

And okay, so Chuck wasn't exactly intimidating by any stretch of the imagination. And as a fighter…well, that left something to be desired as well. But, if loyalty was the real requirement Chuck was the man.

He had never found Han Solo and some time during high school he'd stopped looking. Morgan, for all he was his best friend, could never have been Han Solo to Chuck's Chewbacca. They were almost like two sides of the same coin; they were too much alike.

Then he'd gone to college and he'd meet his own personal Han Solo. It had to happen almost by accident.

Bryce was everything he wasn't. He was easy around people, all the girls liked him, they would normally completely bypass Chuck to reach the other man, and it hadn't been a problem. Chuck didn't mind it or even envy the other man because Bryce was Han Solo. And it became true, Chuck became Bryce's loyal side kick, managing to live his childhood fantasy, even if he was quite a bit less hairy than Chewie, and a little shorter, and not as scary....

In the time he'd spent with Bryce in college, Chuck had managed to get into more trouble than he had ever experienced before. Every escapade, every rebuke was worth the trouble though. His dreams were finally coming true. Chuck was the loyal companion, normally following Bryce where ever he led him, and once college ended he figured it would just be another adventure for them.

Then It happened, Chuck still found it slightly amusing, even after all this time, that the incident was still called It with the capital 'I'. Chuck was expelled from school. Reality had come crashing in, mocking him all the while for his juvenile delusions. He wasn't Chewbacca and Bryce wasn't Han Solo, it was something he knew with a certainty that hurt more than he'd been willing to admit as he listened to his professor tell him Bryce had brought the matter of his cheating to his attention. And there had been no way to argue it, even though he hadn't cheated, even though Chuck had never even needed to cheat because Bryce had covered all the bases and left evidence for the teacher to find. He'd tried to ask Bryce why only to find himself unable. Instead he'd gathered his belongings and left. Bryce wasn't Han Solo because Han would have never betrayed his best friend like that.

It wouldn't be for several more years till Chuck found out that Bryce was trying to protect him and yet even then the knowledge of the true cause of Bryce's true actions didn't resurrect the idea of Han and Chewie because there would have never been the secrets between the two in the first place, and now…

Now, he couldn't help but feel like the man currently threatening him with a great deal of bodily harm was more like the Wookie of his childhood aspirations than Chuck could have ever achieved. He could even do the cool growl-ey thing.

This wasn't the first time that Chuck been struck by just how much Casey reminded him of Chewbacca. He could recall the first time the idea had crept its way into his head though. It had been the first time Chuck had seen the other man in the silk kimono that Chuck's imagination had substituted the image of the seven-foot Wookie wearing the garment instead. A visual which in no way made Chewie any less intimidating, just like seeing the NSA agent in the silk robe in no way made him seem any less dangerous. In fact, it made him even a little scarier.

Then there was the growling. Casey growled more often than he actually talked, even his words were just an extension of his growling. And his hulking mass...even when Chuck was pretty certain that John wasn't trying to be intimidating he still tended to make most people nervous. As for when Casey was trying to be intimidating…well, it was best not to be the target of his attentions, which, unfortunately for Chuck, he often was the target of, just like he was at that particular instance.

And Casey was incredibly good at doing the growl-ey thing Chuck realized as he heard the NSA agents voice dip even lower as he drew nearer to him. Casey towered over Chuck, advancing upon him till Chuck's back hit the wall of his bedroom and he discovered that he couldn't move any more, especially when Casey's arms shot out, his hands planting on both sides of Chuck's head while still growling out threats about what he would do to him if Chuck ever disobeyed him again. Which strangely, for all the threats, Chuck felt safe around the other man despite the painful methods Casey described should Chuck annoy him in such a manner again. Chuck's attention snagged on three words during the diatribe and he didn't quite understand why Casey often referred to himself as the little fat kid of the group. Nothing could be more the opposite of how Chuck saw him.

John Casey was loyal to the job, no matter what it took he'd get the job done, and Chuck was the job or rather to protect Chuck was the job. Sure sometimes Casey took a great deal more satisfaction than was normal in doing bodily harm to another person. But, he made Chuck feel protected in his overly aggressive actions because nothing was going to get through Casey. At least not with out a lot of blood shed first, possible dismemberment, and probably some crippling injuries added in for good measure. Casey was quite the thorough person and by the time he finished with people, they weren't about to be doing anything more than groaning on the floor if they were lucky.

John Casey was Chewbacca, no contest.

Some little twisty part of Chuck's brain wondered if he would be Han Solo to Casey's Chewie and the blood seemed to drain out his head at that point pooling…in another area entirely.

Chuck became aware of just how close Casey was, not that he suddenly found his body leaning away from the wall he had been plastered to only moments ago and leaning forwards slightly. Oh, no. Not at all.

Oh, God.

He felt the little thump as he propelled himself back against the wall and Casey continued on with his threats, not even noticing Chuck's movement.

The sudden awareness shocked Chuck out of him mental wanderings a little as he tried to figure out when John Casey the scary NSA agent had morphed into John Casey the man who little Chuck was suddenly taking a very interested note in.

Chuck tried to snap himself out of it. He really did. He tried to pay attention to the actual words, not to just how sexy they sounded when spoken in the gravely voice, and he failed miserably. He couldn't find it in himself to concentrate on the low voiced syllables, not when his attention had decided to focus instead on Casey's mouth.

Wow.

Casey had incredible lips.

Chuck found himself entranced by the spiked curves of the top lip just as much as he was enthralled with the way the lower one jutted out when John pouted because something hadn't gone the way he'd wanted. Just like Casey was doing now even as he growled dire threats, describing in detail what he would do to the nerd, Intersect or not, if Chuck ever disobeyed him again.

And while Chuck became fascinated with Casey's lips he had to wonder whether or not Han Solo had ever found himself in the position of wondering what Chewbacca's lips tasted like.

Probably not.

"You ain't even listening to me." Casey growled as he poked a finger hard into Chuck's chest.

Okay, that Chuck had heard because Casey had leaned in just a little more, barging into the little bit of personal space that he'd allowed Chuck, just close enough that he could feel the warmth of the other man's body, how he smelled of gun powder and something spicy, something that beckoned to Chuck and made him want to bury his face into the crook of John's neck just to try and figure out what the scent was. Never mind how much he wanted to see know if the scent carried over into how the NSA tasted as well.

"How the hell am I supposed to threaten you when you ain't even listening to me?" The lower lip jutted out just a little more as Casey spoke and Chuck lost that little bit of sanity that had been trying to point out that this was still John Casey who would probably break him in two if he ever even looked at him funny.

No. Instead, Chuck did what he was pretty certain would cause his very painful demise. He gathered all the courage that he could, imagining himself as Han Solo who had just found out he was in love with the faithful companion, and pressed his lips to Casey's.

The answering growl that passed through Casey's lips before he deepened the kiss was enough of an answer.

Han Solo never had it as good as Chuck in that moment as Casey kissed him back.

And Chuck absently realized that he was never going to be able to see the Star Wars trilogy without remembering this moment and thinking that Solo was a fool for choosing the princess over the Wookie.


End file.
